Technical Fields
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method for selecting a boundary sample, an apparatus for selecting a boundary sample, a storage medium, and a system for selecting a boundary sample.
Related Art
In related art, a device such as a transformer, a high pressure switch, or a disconnector is installed outdoors. The device includes a housing made of rubber, resin, a vinyl compound, concrete, metal, or the like. When the device is exposed to the outside air outdoors, a material of a metal housing is changed by moisture, salt, or the like. A device is deteriorated with time by the change in the material of the housing, and durability of the device is impaired.
Therefore, a treatment for preventing deterioration of the material of the housing or the like is performed in advance. For example, in order to prevent generation of rust, a rust preventive treatment is performed to a metal housing of a device. Specifically, preventive processing such as coating or plating is performed to a metal housing of a transformer, for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-4075.
However, a housing of a device is deteriorated due to long-term use. Here, a case in which rust is generated in a metal housing will be described, but deterioration is not limited to the rust. When coating or plating applied on a metal housing after long-term use is peeled, rust is generated at a position where peeling has occurred. A worker recovers a device in which rust has been generated and checks a state of the rust. When the amount of the rust is large and corrosion progresses, the worker discards the device. On the other hand, when the amount of the rust is small, the worker performs a rust-removing treatment or a coating treatment to reuse the device. Reuse of the device can reduce operational cost of the device.
However, a worker determines whether to discard or reuse a device. Therefore, a worker having little knowledge or experience discards a reusable device in some cases. In this case, operational cost of the device is increased.
A worker having little knowledge or experience reuses a device to be discarded in some cases. In this case, the device may be broken down in a short time, and a public disaster or power failure may occur.